


Shenanigans

by yeonbiniez



Series: Yeonbin Drabbles/Prompts [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkwardness, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Funny, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbiniez/pseuds/yeonbiniez
Summary: Yeonbin invited to have a drink with their sunbaes only to end up with a drunk horny Soobin on an embarrased flushed Yeonjun's lap and their sunbaes being....sunbaes.Awkward but amusing shenanigans ensues.Let's just say Yeonjun feels like dying.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Drabbles/Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209092
Kudos: 47





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Something i wrote just for fun-especially since Soobin told us that he was drinking yesterday on weverse😂😂

It was quite known that Soobin is a lightweight,Yeonjun was actually not quite that better than him either.But Yeonjun definitely drinks more frequently than Soobin(even though they always end up asleep).His younger boyfriend is quite adamant on being a good leader and doing the 'right thing' as he always says.Though in Yeonjun's opinion whatever that makes the younger happy is the right thing in the first place.

So when the elsest members are invited by their sunbaes for a drink one night,they couldn't possibly decline.One,because it's their sunbaes who they respect so much.Second,they're pretty much hardcore fanboys at heart.Imagine drinking with your idol,who the hell would decline?But tonight,Yeonjun is determined to get his boyfriend to let lose for once.Seriously he couldn't remember the last time Soobin really drank,without stopping after one shot just to make sure Yeonjun and the members are okay.

They just decided to have a simple drink at the company,in the artist lounge.All simple and chill at the familiar place.The sunbaes really opened the door for them with smiles and open arms.They praised them for their stages making both of them feel giddy and shy at the sudden attention.Oh to be praised by their role models.Eventually they started drinking,the atmosphere mostly light,filled with continuous laughter.

Yeonjun had noticed his boyfriend drinking quite a few shots,more than himself.He's relieved that his boyfriend could let loose and have fun onve in a while.But he forgot one very important fact about drunk Soobin.Drunk Soobin is either very cuddly or horny as fuck.And now.....well,he had kinda realized Soobin starting to nuzzle into his neck but he didn't really think much about it. He's distracted by Jimin who's currently laughing at his own story about his childhood.

Not until he heard a huff,then he suddenly has a lapfull of Choi Soobin.His arms shot to hold on to the younger's waist,steadying him who's visibly drunk at this point.All cute being pouty and sleepy,cheeks a beautiful blush as he wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's neck.Basically full on straddling him.He didn't notice that the movement had startled quite the whole group,the sunbaes just watching as Soobin moved to straddle his thighs.

Now,their relationship isn't a secret to the sunbaes,but they've never really seen Soobin and Yeonjun do something that indicates that yes,they have been dating for years.The seven of them had been called into a meeting months ago and had finally been told that their two dongsaengs are dating,had been for years.Yeonjun had been told that their sunbaes were quite surprised at first,but of course supported them.

"Why are you ignoring me hyungie....",Soobin whined as he pouted,glaring at his boyfriend.Yeonjun quite literally spluttered when Soobin had plopped onto his lap,still surprised at the sudden boldness.Then he realised.It was too quiet.He craned his neck, only to blush furiously when he saw seven pair of eyes trained on them.He can clearly see Jimin and Namjoon being shook,Jin starting to flush red,Taehyung and Suga with knowing smirks and Jungkook and Hobi staring at them wide eyedly,as if fascinated.However he couldn't say anything when he's suddenly pulled into a kiss.

At first,he tried to push him away,but it only resulted on Soobin huffing in annoyance and kissing him much harder,cuping his cheeks so he couldn't pull back.So it's only natural for Yeonjun to get distracted,wrapping his arms around Soobin's tiny waist as he kissed back.Who could possibly resist ever being kissed by Choi Soobin in the first place?He caressed his boyfriend's waist gently, coaxing him to part his lips with a nip at his bottom lip.As always,Soobin ever so obedient to his hyung parted his swollen lips,letting Yeonjun slip his tounge in.Yeonjun pulled him in closer,their chests flush as Soobin ran his fingers through Yeonjun's faded pink locks.

Only does Soobin let out a slight whimper does Yeonjun snap back to reality,pulling away from their makeout session.Soobin automatically whining as he chased after his boyfriend's lips.He's stopped by a hand to his chest,making him huff in annoyance,glaring at his hyung.Yeonjun flushed red as he craned his neck,looking past Soobin's shoulder.All their sunbaes staring back at him amusingly(and knowingly)with a scarred looking Jungkook blushing yet still looking at him.

"S-Sunbae!I-I....Ummm....W-Well....",Yeonjun stuttered trying to come out with any coherent excuse(even if there really isn't).It made all of them laugh,amused with their dongsaeng who still has a lapfull of their other dongsaeng.However,they immediately shut up when Soobin huffed.All of them going red at Soobin's next words.

"Hyungie!Why won't you just fuck me?Am I not enough for you anymore or something?Last time you said you loved-mmph",Yeonjun immediately cupped his mouth,preventing him for saying anything more.It's already too much for his poor mind just thinking that yes indeed they made out infront of their seniors.Yet Soobin just bluntly asked to be fuck-why can't the ground open up and swallow him?His whole face is flushed red,heck he's terrified to even peek at his sunbaes.

"Okay so well that was quite.....bold of you......umm.....enjoy your......session i guess?We'll be going first",Namjoon stood up,making the other six do the same,jmmediately collecting their belongings and clening up the table.Jungkook particularly blushed quite dark,still speechless from seeing their two dongsaengs who are supposedly 'the babies' make out infront of them.

"No wait-",Yeonjun struggled to explain that no,Soobin doesn't get horny all the time when they drink but he's cut off by Yoongi shrugging.

"It's okay Yeonjun,we understand.You're still a couple,it's totally normal to have those urges when drunk",it just made Yeonjun want to dig his grave deeper,especially when the other members nodded in agreement at Yoongi's words.

"Yeah plus,I noticed you've been quite busy with your schedules lately.Both of you are attracted to each other so it's logic that at least one of you would break at the end-judging by this I think Soobin's the one who's gonna get wrecked",Taehyung bluntly said,already recovering from his blush as he lifted his eyebrows suggestively at Yeonjun.All of them had collected their things by now,starting to head to the door.

"Don't be too loud guys,I'm gonna be at the recording studio next door",Hobi waved back at them before exiting,followed by Namjoon,Yoongi,Jin and Taehyung.Jungkook stopped at the door as turned back to look at them.

"Hey,just wondering but how does it feel to get fucked?Like does it-",he's automatically pushed out of the door by Taehyung who mumbled something along the lines of 'Yeonjun's already so embarrased,let the boy live'.Lastly,Jimin.He looked back at them with a smirk,clearly amused with the view of the boy who already fell asleep on his boyfriend's shoulder and said boyfriend who looks like he just wants to die out of embarrassment.

"Hey,if you're still gonna get it on with it,make sure you use protection.Bye,guys.Yeonjun don't be too rough!",he skipped happily out of the room,as if he hadn't just said something quite filthy to the still flushed Yeonjun.Fuck he's so embarrased he wants to go back to the dorms and suffocate his own boyfriend and himself to death.Fuck-how's he gonna see the sunbaes again after this!?He leaned back to the couch with a huff,staring at Soobin who's still sound asleep,his lips pulled into a pout cutely as his cheeks are flush against Yeonjun's shoulder, all puffed out.He sighed.

"You're lucky you're cute",

**Author's Note:**

> But for real though,imagine bts catching them making out at the studio or something😂😂😂😂
> 
> My twitter-@yeonbiniez  
> Twitter link  
> https://twitter.com/yeonbiniez?s=16


End file.
